Melt
by green wings in the sky
Summary: Inspired by the popular manga, look into a scene of awkward young love between a Lamia and a human boy. Now experience new chapters and new girls.
1. Melt

Melt

I rested up against a tree, light filtering through its dense branches. I woke from my sleep, observing the girl wrapped around my side. I traced her form with my hand, the curve of her hip, the dip of her waist, the plane of her stomach. I raised my arm, resting a finger against her check. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, her red cheeks raised with the corner of her lips.

"Morning," she said hazily with a yawn. She stretched her arms upward, and rested them back on my shoulders, using me to pull herself closer to my face.

"It's past morning," I told her, observing the shadows cast by the pine forest that cut into the green fields and the blue, ice covered rivers below.

"It's still cold, feels like morning." She nuzzled herself into my shoulder. "At least you're warm." A quick gust of wind rushed by, rustling both the branches above us and her long red hair. "It's still so cold," she said, pulling closer to me. "How is this relaxing?"

"Well, I guess warm blood helps," I joked with her. She huffed up and loosened her grip.

"You human boys are so rude," she said turning away. She kept her face turned away, a pointed ear slanted downward. I smiled, pulling myself up. I looked over the hillside, down at the grand valley below. Pines dotted the landscape, and rivers lined the land, each covered in melting snow and ice. I turned to walk away, but felt a pull on my leg. I turned back to the snag, her hand grabbing my pant leg. She was blushing, unable to look me in the eye.

"I'm, "she struggled to say, blushing, looking away. "I'm still cold." I smiled, reaching my hand out.

"You're hopeless," I told her as she grabbed my hand. I pulled her up, her tail uncoiling beneath her, her eyes meeting mine.

"I'm cold blooded you jerk," she said pouting. She began to sway side to side, her eyes falling shut.

"Siia?" I asked as she fell into my arms. She buried her face into my shoulder, tightening her arms around me.

"You're warm," she moaned. "So warm in this cold." She nuzzled into my shoulder, her tail wrapping itself around my leg. My hand fell to her hips, passing my hand across her long body.

"Your tail is soft," I said. "I'm surprised how soft the scales are."

"Fishing for compliments," she said, her eyes closing. "I still like them though. You'll make a great father."

"What?" I jumped back, jostling her awake. "I mean, it's a little early for that isn't it?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well," she said moving to my chest. "That's why you're my boyfriend right? So you can help my people grow."

"I'm not against that no," I said sheepishly, lifting my hands in front of my face. "But it seems so sudden to bring it up." She stared at me with an indignant look in her eyes.

"You humans are so strange," she said sliding around me. "You wait so long for something so important."

"It's just that," I said as she slipped over my feet. "we don't want to ruin it by going into it too fast. And, how we would even," I stumbled over the next words. She cocked her head to the side, intrigued. "I mean, you're part snake, and you're race is all female and." She interrupted me, placing a finger on my lips. She smiled.

"We have been mating with humans for some time," she said. "That's how we've continued on for so long. And we don't lay eggs, we still have live births like you humans do." She smiled. "The only real difference is our lower half." She smiled, leaning on my side. "the obvious snake tail," she smirked. "That and we're all women." She slid up close, our faces nearly touching. "You know, I've not seen a penis before," I turned red at the words. She closed her eyes and giggled. She moved backwards, holding her arms behind her. "You are too cute. Good thing too. If it weren't for you human boys being so cute, we'd have died out a long time ago." She leaned up against the tree, her body exposed to the light. The sun passed through the leaves, casting spots of light on her dress. A white sundress that fell past her hips, her long red tail growing past it. She caught me staring, and blushed. She turned her head to the side, looking down the hill.

"This place may be cold," she said. "But it is very beautiful." I walked up to her side, and looked down with her. I looked at the rivers, the snow had melted further, and the current speed up. I noticed in the rivers closer to us were logs, being brought down to mills downstream.

"It is nice," I said. She slid closer and wrapped her arms around my torso. "Maybe soon," I said. She turned her head, locking her eyes with mine. "I can see us together." Her eyes welled up, and she began to cry, a smile forming underneath her eyes. She shifted her weight in front of me, grabbing my hands.

"Six children?" she asked me. "A house out in the country?" she pleaded with me, looking at me with wide eyes, like a puppy.

"Sure," I replied half serious, lifting a hand to her cheek. Tears of joy fell from her eyes, bracketing her smile. She buried her face into my chest. I placed my hand on her head, "And there's a big oak tree, perfect for climbing." She pulled herself out of my chest and looked at me.

"I love you," she exclaimed. I stood filed with awe. I hesitated to respond, trying to find the right words to say. She lifted her head, and stared into my eyes. I smiled and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you too," I said, and I kissed her. Our lips lightly touched at first, but she pushed back harder, deepening the kiss. She pulled back breaking the kiss, and buried her face in my chest again.

"And a bay window, overlooking every river," she said. "Right there," pointing near the tree.

"I thought it was too cold?" I asked her.

"Shut up."


	2. Blue Like the Carribean

Blue. Blue eyes like the Caribbean. Blue like curacao. Mixed with coconut and pineapple. She slumped on the couch, stretching out her limbs, blue and white feathers spreading as she pulled her muscles into place. I sat down on the one open seat and pulled her head onto my lap. I brushed her bangs out of her face, streaks of purple and white against a blue background. She rolled her head in my lap, a scarlet rush against her coffee colored skin. I rubbed my thumb on her cheek, against the corner of her smile. She opened her eyes and let out a giggle.

"Hey there," she said. I smiled back at her, resting my hand in the back of her head.

"Having a little fun?" I asked looking over at the table. Two bottles stood on it, one bottle filled with blue, and another clear filled bottle with a parrot on it. A small can joined them, a large hole poked in, and its partner, a glass with green stained ice cubes hiding a blue straw. "You sure do like your rum."

"Coconut is awesome," she said rolling her face towards me.

"Your body is so small," I said. "How can you handle something so strong?" Her body was small, an interesting quirk she and her species had. An Eastern Harpy, even full grown, her body would still be that of a child. Young teenager more accurately, but a few years makes a difference I guess. It meant for maneuverability in flight, but it didn't seem to make sense. Their arms were giant wings, makes sense proportionately, and where a human's foot would be were a set of giant talons, kept razor sharp, covered in scales up to her knee. How they could fly with such a body would always escape me.

"Need a reminder of home," she slurred out. Despite being an Eastern Harpy, she was born, or laid I guess, in the Caribbean. Puerto Rico, so she got U.S. citizenship. Her mother had found her way to the United States and got to Puerto Rico, where she met some black guy. Miki didn't talk much about him other than he got her mom pregnant. But her mom laid her and she hatched. Still confused on how harpies reproduce. So that made her quite the unique bird, half Japanese, half Puerto Rican, and all harpy. She was pretty small. Her legs just barely passed the second couch cushion, her talons reaching the third. As I focused on her legs, I saw a flush of blue in my peripherals. I snapped my eyes back, Miki staring me in the face.

"You look cute," she slurred out. Her hair brushed against my face, the smell of coconut wafting about it, contrasted with the alcohol on her breath. In a heavy drunken breath, she said "I wanna taste you." She enveloped my ear and stuck her tongue inside, swirling the muscle around whilst moaning.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I protested. I tried to push her off me, but she over took me, pushing me on my back. She straddled me, her knee landing between my legs.

"Oh you're such a naughty boy," she said grinding her leg against my groin. "I know you want it, you so hard already."

"You're drunk Miki," I yelled at her. Her smiled disappeared, and her leg stopped moving. She broke into tears and broken down in front of me, falling into my chest.

"Why," she cried. "Why won't you fuck me? I want to! I know you want to! I see the way you look at me! You look at me like my friends looked at girls! And I've caught you looking at me butt! I know you look at it!" She leaned back and pounded on my chest. "So why? Why won't you fuck me?" She stared at me, the blue eyes set against the red of her bloodshot sclera, streams of blue against her red face. A dark silence fell, awkwardly accenting the pleas of her drunken heart. No, not a drunken heart, just her heart. She couldn't say it herself, but the alcohol was the key that unlocked her feelings. My leg felt warm against her legs, and slowly grew wet as well. I looked down at my leg, and above it, a wet mark grew, staining the denim of her shorts as liquid leaked out. She balled again and fell against my chest.

"I pissed myself," she lamented. "I'm so embarrassed!" She belted out, her voice slowly growing softer until she passed out, the alcohol finally catching her.

The earth shook around me. I rolled around in a white abyss. I opened my eyes, the blue of the room enveloping me.

"Morning," I heard from the door. David walked in carrying a glass of water. "How you feeling?"

"Shitty," I said pulling myself up against the headboard, rubbing my temples with my thumb. I cold rush hit my chest as the green sheet fell off of me. I shrieked, covering my chest with my wings. I looked over at David rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry about that. I had to change your clothes," he said.

"And you didn't dress me?" I glared at him.

"Well I didn't want to go through your clothes and underwear," he said blushing.

"That shit's straight out of Code Geass," I said, grasping at the pale green blanket. "You could have at least found me a robe or something." I pulled the sheet up to my chest, my thumbs struggling to keep a grasp on the thick material. David sat down on the bed, the shift in weight upsetting my balance and as a result my stomach.

"I brought you some water," he said holding out the glass. "You look like you need it." I glared at the clear liquid in the glass, so similar to last night's drink, and yet so different. Clear liquid, as in, nothing to help me drink it.

"You forgot the straw," I said turning my face away, attempting to hid my red cheeks.

"I'm unoriginal?" he laughed. "You sound like a Quarian." I glared back at him.

"If I wasn't so hungover I would smack that glass back in your face," I said as he rested the glass against my lips. I lifted my right hand to the bottom of the glass, my left arm covering up where my right was. As we had done many times before, he held the glass as I tipped it. When the water hit my lips, it felt like the sweet elixir of life. I lowered my arm and David pulled his arm back, setting the glass on the nightstand.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You were pretty blacked out," he said. "what do you remember?" I pulled into the recesses of my mind, and my brain gave me pain.

"Don't make me think," I pleaded. "It hurts to think." He stared at me, not giving up. I sighed, and looked forward. "I remember pouring a drink. Pretty hard to make one without hands, but I did. I think I had to poke a hole in the pineapple juice with a talon. I got the drink down, plopped on the couch and, nothing. I woke up in bed."

"Well you missed quite a bit," David said. "I came in, saw you rolling on the couch. I sat down and put your head in my lap." I rested my head against his shoulder, his warm voice soothing my headache.

"I like when you do that," I said. "I like the lap pillow."

"It got further than that tough, you made sure of that. You got really close and started licking my ear. Then you pushed me over and kinda came on to me." I shot a look at him, filled with massive confusion. "Well not so much came on to as nearly sexually assaulting me. Then you started crying and shouting 'fuck me, fuck me.'"

"Dafuq?" I said.

"Oh, it gets weirder," he smirked. "You were grinding into my leg and then," he paused, clearing his throat. "and then you pissed yourself." I could feel the color drain from my skin, and I instinctively hid myself in my wings.

"Most girls I know would be more embarrassed from the ear licking than wetting their panties," he snickered.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed at him.

"I'm just interested that you didn't act like that when I brought up the ear licking," he said pulling away one of my wings. "as if that didn't embarrass you." I sat up, my cheeks flushed. He held the glass to my mouth again and I took another drink. "They say alcohol brings out the real you," he said setting the glass down. "and part of the real you is what's on your heart." He moved closer to me. "You really poured out your heart last night." I took a deep breath, trying to focus my composure.

"I really do like you," I told him, my arms trembling. "I really do. You're so nice and calm," I paused. "But whenever you get a chance you never take it. I've seen the way you look at me. I can tell in your eyes. But you never make a move. It's like a giant tease."

"I'm a little confused about it myself," he sighed. "I don't know how this relationship would work out. Especially with your body. I know you're the same age as me, but your body isn't; and I got to be honest, that is a massive boner killer. I got two signals going at once."

"Then what has the past six months been?" I asked him. I was filled with rage. He was lying, he was lying the whole time; for six months. I yelled at him. "Was it nothing to you? Was I just a roommate?" I started crying, my voice breaking. "Cause to me you were more! I saw somebody close, and you just toss it to the side." I paused, my throat swelling, cutting my voice. Then I felt his arms around me, grabbing me. He pulled me into his chest, holding me close.

"Miki, calm down. I never said that," he whispered. "I never said I didn't want to be with you. I said I didn't know what signal to trust." He passed his hand across my back. "I guess I just had to mill it over for a while. And then there's always the 'how do I ask' part." I pushed away from his chest, and locked my eyes with his. "I hate it when you cry," he said wiping away the tears. "your blue eyes look so much better against a white background." I smiled and wiped away the rest of my tears.

"Just ask," I told him. "That's the simplest way to do it, just ask. All I wanted to hear was you to ask." He smiled and laughed, and grabbed my hand. He looked deep into my eyes, smiling.

"Miki, please be my girlfriend," he asked me. I jumped on top of him and pressed my lips against his, lost in the rush of joy. I broke away the kiss, breathless.

"Hell fucking yes," I said between pants. I rested my head against his chest, interlocking his fingers between my feathers.

"Hey," he said nudging me. I raised my head. "Don't be falling asleep now. Its only eight."

"Come on," I whined. "can't we just do this all day?" I continued to hang off him as he sat up. "If we're boyfriend and girlfriend now," I said slithering to his ear. "Shouldn't we consummate the relationship?"

"We're not married Miki," he said. "and regardless, you shouldn't be laying around in bed all day. If you want to lose that hangover you need to start being active. He stood up, causing me to slide to the bed.

"Then why don't we get the world's best painkiller?" I said, lunging at his waist. My plan was doomed to fail as he stepped forward and turned around, just to see me slam face first into the ground. My head spun and my head ached once again. Only now, I also had to contend with my bruised face.

"You also shouldn't drink on an empty stomach," David said kneeling down. He scooped me up and set me on the bed. "I'll make us some breakfast, you get dressed." He turned around and made his way to the door, picking up the glass. I smiled as a rather naughty thought peeked into my head. I laid on my side, my back facing him.

"Hey David," I yelled to him. I rubbed my hand against my butt, precluding it in my plumage. "This butt you love so much is right here ready for the taking." I flailed as he tossed the water at my face. "What the hell?" I yelled at him.

"Cool down birdie," he said flatly, walking through the doorway. I wiped away the water and stood up. I still felt dizzy, and walked towards the dresser. I opened the top drawer, my panty drawer. I blushed and a devilish smile crept across my face. 'It can wait,' I thought to myself. 'I mean, how can I have my pudding if I don't eat my meat?' I ruffled through the drawer, looking for my favorite pair of panties. I saw a flash of blue, and pulled them out. I held them up admiring my selection. I slowly slipped them on and stepped in front of the mirror. I posed in the mirror, revealing my blue shimapan. 'But there's nothing saying I can't tease it.'

**A/N Hey guys thanks for reading. I think this is a great opportunity to get some writing done so I've decided to keep writing in the monster girl romance scenes. And I leave it to you readers what girl I do next. So leave in reviews and comments what girl you want or poll at this link surveymonkey/s/CLP3XN5 ****  
**


	3. Stars

Stars

The night sky was specked with white lights, masked with a cloud of smoke. A single plume rose from a cone of logs, burning red from the flames. A green space hidden within fields of corn. Several people were present. It was a small event, a field party. A simple way to wind down and relax after a long and arduous week. I looked around, and my eyes fell upon our host; Mikal the Grand Paladino, bedecked in the golden armor of our order, accented with black and red. He locked his eyes with mine and nodded, inviting me over.

"Beer?" he asked holding it out.

"Obviously," I replied grabbing it. I twisted it open and took a sip. I looked back up to the sky. Stars filled the darkness of the night sky.

"I've always loved the stars," Mikal said. I looked over to see him looking up as well. "can't see them in the city."

"It is beautiful," I replied, taking another swig of beer.

"Now you know why I started doing these parties," Mikal said. "see the beauty of God's creation. So majestic, makes me think of Whitacre." I nodded and took a sip from the bottle, ignoring my leader's singing. I scanned the party, my eyes conditioned to analyze. Around the fire people congregated. Yuki sat in front of the flame, two girls leaning on him. They must be drunk, thinking he's a girl.

"Hey where's Bhelen and Tomoko?" I asked him. He looked over and pointed his thumb behind him.

"They took a room in the house," Mikal said. "Tomoko is still a little uncomfortable in public situations. They were getting kind of close, so I sent them inside." I took another sip of brew and continued my search.

"Look!" Mikal said, pointing his hand north. I followed his hand as it pointed to a section of the sky.

"What am I looking at?" I asked him.

"Sagittarius," he said outlining the form. "He was a centaur archer who took Prometheus's place in execution, and Zeus gave him a place in the stars for his sacrifice." His head darted down. "Speaking of centaurs," he said pointing over, "look who's here." Even in the dark dim of the evening light, and the faint light of the fire, a saw contrast of white floating against the ground. There stood the body of a great beast of burden, four large legs with white feet, and where the head of a horse would be, the body of a girl with long black hair.

"Christine," I mouthed.

"Go for it man," He said. "Go talk to her. She likes you."

"Well, I," I stuttered.

"Oh come on," Mikal said. "I know you like her too. You talk to her every day. And I'm a little more observant than you think. I saw you ogling her too."

"Well, I don't want to be rude," I said rubbing the back of my head. "I don't want her to think I'm a creep." Mikal gave me a push.

"Be a man and make a move," He said. "I just said she likes you. You don't want to be her friend forever. She's gonna think you're not interested if you just keep it as friends." He stepped forward and stared me down. "And that is the friendzone." He stepped back. "She doesn't want to just be friends, you like her that way as well, and you wouldn't want to break her heart right?" he grabbed me by the collar. "So fucking, reciprocate." He said through gritted teeth, and flung me over to her. I stumbled through the toss, and nearly regained my balance, but alas, inertia was, as she always is, a cruel bitch, and I landed face first in the flank of the girl I fawned on. I got back to my feet, using her body as support. But a loud shout broke through the wind.

"What the fuck do you…" she said, turning her head around. Her eyes were thin and angry, but when she saw my face, hers lightened and became soft. Her skin was soft, and her eyes were large and brown.

"Um, hey Christine," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"William," she replied. Her eyes darted behind me and thinned. "He threw you at me." I looked back where Mikal stood. Only air stood at Mikal's place. "What an ass."

"Yeah I can't deny that was a dick move," I said.

"It's more than that," She replied, turning around. "The last brawl he challenges one of those SAO types to a match, like a high level floor clearer, and he stripped her naked in the fight." Her soft face contorted again in disgust.

"Well it's not a fair fight," I answered her.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed leaning into my face. "You're defending him? That is exactly what he said!"

"Hey I'm saying he didn't fight fair," I answered. "The idea is to learn how to fight dirty, and Mikal takes it to the extreme." She remained leaned in, staring me down. "Uh, you're kind of close Christine." Her eyes went wide, and her cheeks turned red. She quickly turned around, pushing me over with her horse body.

"Oh my God are you okay?" I heard her yell. I looked at her face, still red. "I-I mean," she stuttered. "It's not like I care. It just happens a lot."

"Right," I said. I walked over to a nearby table and picked up two bottles. I walked back opening them and handed her one. "Beer?" I asked her. She grabbed it and tipped it back. I stood drinking my beer. I thought back to Mikal's words. I took a deep breath and chugged the rest of my beer.

"Christine?" I asked. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What?" she replied with wide eyes.

"I," I began to speak, but was interrupted by a torrent of yellow liquid. I stood there soaked with beer, my white hair dripping with moose piss. I was not alone. Christine was soaked, her long black hair plastered against her face. Two drunk men each held one half of a keg.

"Gatorade shower!" they yelled. I turned to them, the brew boiling off me in my rage.

"That's beer you drunk assholes!" I screamed at them. I took a swing at one of them and landed squarely in his jaw. He crumpled to the ground, the keg half landing at his side. Christine answered in kind, arcing up her massive body and shoving her legs into the other guy , sending him sending him reeling back ten feet.

"Good on ya," I heard behind us. Out of the corn field, Mikal appeared, walking towards the drunk bodies.

"Where have you been?" I questioned him.

"In the corn," he replied picking up the bodies, slinging them over his shoulder. I shot him an ugly look. "I don't have to explain myself." He passed his eyes over us. "You could use a shower. There's baths in the house. They're next to the toilets."

"And where are they?" Christine asked.

"Follow the signs," he said sarcastically. "You think I would be stupid enough to not mark the bathrooms at a party?" Christine huffed and walked over to the house.

"Tsundere bitch," he said. "So you tell her?"

"I was, then I got beer poured on me," I said flatly.

"Yeah, drunk people right?" he said. A groan escaped from the mouth of one of the limp bodies. Mikal gave a quick and decisive backhand to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"He gonna be okay?" I asked him.

"He ain't a Titan man," he said, pulling him back over his shoulder. "Didn't hit him that hard."

"Well, anyways," I said turning to the house. "I'm gonna take a bath."

"Didn't she just go in?" he asked. "Talk about a cliché."

"What cliché?" I asked.

"It isn't obvious?" he asked.

"How would it be obvious?" I replied.

"Well when you're as genre savvy as me, and not a white haired bishie," he said. "you can fucking see these things a mile away."

"What?" I said exasperated.

"Just go clean up," he said. "Your paladin garb is soaked in beer, it's shameful." I looked at my clothes. What was once glorious yellow and bold red was now a dark and sopping wet sheet of cloth, accented by dinged locks of white hair. Mikal walked away, both bodies slung on his shoulders. I made my way over to the house, a pretty place for such an isolated location. I entered the first room, a large lounge filled with empty lounge chairs, aside from one occupied seat. He sat in the large chair, sipping on a small drink in an old fashioned glass. He glanced over at me, most likely from the smell.

"Next room, on the left side, there is a long hallway," he said. "Last door on the right is the bath."

"Mikal said he put directions up," I replied.

"You're looking at him," he said dryly.

"Thank you," I said nodding my head. He tipped his head back at me and went back to his drink. I walked into the next room. It was a larger room, more like a living room, filled with the regular accoutrements; chairs, couches. Two people were there, one on a close couch, the other in a chair on the right side. Opposite him, in the left wall was the entrance to the hallway.

I strode down the hall, and came across two doors on either side. The left side door was adorned with a sign, on which was engraved Toilet. On the right was a door marked Bath. I slid it open, and stepped into an intermediate room. A stack of white towels decorated the left wall, while on the right were two laundry machines. I grabbed a towel and walked to the machines, slipping off my wet alcohol stained clothes and tossing them into the left one. I wrapped the towel around my waist, tossing a small scoop of green specked white powder into the machine. With my clothing dealt with, I made my way to the door into the baths, sliding it open and stepping in. I was met with a flurry of white, clouds billowing over me. The steam cleared away, allowing a faded silhouette to gain color and definition. Again I saw white near the floor, rising from it black towers to a mass of dark hair. But white was not only near the ground but rising from the black body. Wet hair draped around it, covering the bare skin of her chest. She stood frozen; our eyes peered at one another.

"Christine," I said. My mind was blank, no other word came to mind. Then the smooth white skin of the woman I loved turned red, and she thrashed around, a screamed lifted on high. I barely dodged a kick, and slipped back outside the bath, avoiding further wrath. A pregnant pause filled the air, like the steam from the faucets. My mind back I faced the door and spoke.

"Christine, I'm sorry," I pleaded. "I didn't know you were in here." A shrill yell was my answer.

"How the fuck could you not know?" she yelled. "I went in before you asshole." I sighed and stepped away.

"Well, I'll just go," I flatly said. I started away, but noticed the machine, the only set of clothes I had. "Actually, I threw my clothes in the machine, so I'll just wait outside until it's done."

"Wait," I heard her call. "You don't have to wait out there. You can come in if you want"

"What?" I replied.

"Hey it's not like I want you to come in," I heard her huff. "It's just; it's just that I need someone to wash my body." I sighed and stepped into the bath once again. This time Christine stood, her arms covering her breasts, a scarlet ribbon underneath her eyes.

"Quit staring," she said. She held a bottle in her right hand. "Get my brush out of my pack," she said, pointed a finger over to the wall. I saw a brown pack leaned up against the wall, sitting on a small wall bench. I dug through the bag, and felt rough bristles. I pulled it out, catching a small bit of resistance. A leather strip hung from the brush, entrapped around the brush.

"Hey Christine," I said walking back. She rested in the bath, her massive legs hidden in the centaur bath. "I got the brush, but what about this?" I asked holding the leather strip in my left hand. She screamed and snatched it out of my hands, turning her face away.

"So, you want me to wash you then?" I asked her, holding the brush up. She turned her face back to me and handed me the white bottle. I placed a foot in the water surrounding her body. "Actually, how deep are these centaur baths supposed to be?" I asked her pulling my foot out.

"The water should be around your knees," she said nervously, holding the leather against her breast. I proceeded to step in, but was met with a yell. "Take off your towel first." Her eyes were thin and pierced at me, but her skin still held its flushed red tone.

"Wait, so you wanna see…?" I asked her suggestively.

"Well, you got to see my breasts!" she yelled back. Her eyes went wide and she looked away again. "I mean, that's supposed to dry you off, don't let it get wet." I complied and threw the towel aside. I stepped in the water, and it rose to my waist. Her horse body was level with my stomach and its fur was glistening from the water. I set the brush to the side and squeezed the sweet smelling goo onto my hand. I began to pass my hands through her fur, a thick foam building up, matched with the sweet smell of coconut.

"You know, I like the smell of coconut," I told her. She turned back and smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "It just relaxes me."

"The brush or the soap?" I asked her.

"Both," she replied. I grabbed the shower head and began hosing off the massive amount of suds on her fur, leaving behind a beautiful raven shine.

"So how do centaurs wash by themselves?" I asked her.

"We normally bath in pairs," she replied. "Wash each other's backs. If not we have an extender stick we attach to our tools." I looked at the shower head and on its side was a threaded socket, designed for such a purpose. I set the head down and grabbed the brush, passing it through her fur.

"So, what is the story behind that rawhide?" I asked her. She pressed it against her breasts and mumbled. "I'm sorry, didn't hear that."

"I said it's a bridle," she said.

"Why would a bridle be embarrassing?" I asked her.

"I am no beast of burden!" she exclaimed. "I am a proud centaur. I would never wear a bridle."

"Then why do you have it?" I asked. Her face went red again. She looked away, refusing to look me in the eye. I stood dazed at what she was doing. Slowly I realized what that bridle actually was. What it was to a centaur. A tool to let them experience their primal feelings.

"Oh it's, it's a," I struggled to say. An awkward silence fell yet again. "I'm just making it worse aren't I?" I said. She sighed, and dropped her arms.

"Earlier, you were going to tell me something?" she said. "Something important." I walked over to her front and looked in her eyes. Her eyes widened, her mouth fell.

"Christine," I said. I hesitated, unable to think of anything to say. "I, I don't know how to say it. So, I'll just let my heart say it." I grabbed Christine by the waist and pulled her close, catching her by the lips. I held her tight, lost in the moment. She wrapped her arms around my neck, slipping her tongue into my mouth, wrapping it around mine. I broke off the kiss, an ever so cliché sting of saliva bridging the gap. I stood in front of her, grabbing my breath back. I stared at her, at her bountiful breasts. She smiled, and guided me to her chest, resting on her bosom. "I guess that's a yes," I said. She leaned her head against mine, passing her hands through my hair.

"Would you wash my hair?" she asked me. I smiled and walked to her back, tracing her body with my hand, like a farmer passing through a field of wheat. I grabbed the shampoo bottle, and began lather her hair.

"You know, you can clean it better if you get on my back," she said.

"You mean, you want me to mount you?" I asked her. She leaned forward, accepting me to sit. I pulled myself over her, and she leaned back, rubbing up close. I had a great vantage point to wash her raven hair. I passed my hands through her hair, soap covering all over. Christine grabbed the shower head, and handed it me. I washed out the soap, leaving her hair a beautiful shiny black.

"Am I pretty horse?" she asked.

"What?" I said plainly.

"I said, am I a pretty horse?" she asked.

"You look so beautiful Christine," I told her. She smiled coyly, holding up the bridle.

"Care for a ride?" she asked. I took the leather out of her hand, and pulled the bite into her mouth, holding her head back.

"Well, you do need your exercise," I said.

"Thank you," she said biting on the bar. "Master."

**A/N Well guys I hope you enjoy the Centaur story. Be sure to review and vote on my page what monster girl you want me to write about. And if you have any input you want to give or something else you want me to write about, be sure to PM me. See ya. **


End file.
